Youtube Parodies
by LilaFlowerPad
Summary: A whole bunch of funny oneshots based of of youtube videos. 1). Lucy finally makes it into Fairy Tail High School, only to be greeted by morons.


**Hey there! I know I haven't updated Pawn Scars, or Dark Nebula in a long time, and I am sooo super sorry! I promise I'll update soon, but as a Halloween gift, I'll give you this nice little parody. For the Pewds fans out there, you know what I mean. This is supposed to be original, but if anyone else has had this idea, I'm sorry. Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: This is dedicated to my Senpai, Pewdiepie. I'm not stealing his idea, but just putting it out there. I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, but I promise I will tell you when I do. Then, your disclaimers will be directed to me! HAHAHAHA-**

 ** _Italics mean an action sound, as in they're moving and they're making noise too_**

 **Fairy Tail High school Act 1:**

 **Lucy's story in her P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm finally here. This is my first day of high school. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my school. [Insert epic music]

Forever, I have wanted to become a student at Fairy Tail. And now, I finally can.

"Hey you!" I gasped. What was that?

" _Bubububua._ I'm Happy! What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy… I mean Lucy Heartfilia." I explained.

"You must be new here. Come on, I'll show you around the school. _Bubububububa"_ Happy flew away. Why was that blue cat talking to me? Oh well, I better follow.

"So as you can see, this is the inside of a school-"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOOOSHH! OH MY GOOOOSSSH!** " People down the hall were screaming. "What's that, I ask fearfully.

"Those are fangirls. You must be new here. They're here for Pewdiepie" Happy comments. I stare at him confused." Who Pewdiepie?" I ask. Happy shakes his head.

"You'll see, or hear him, soon enough." Suddenly, the bell rings. "Well, we better get to class." Happy says as we walk off.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

No P.O.V.

 _Flash flash, flash flash flash flash flash flash._ Lyon poses for the camera. "Take more pictures!" He orders as the man begins take ever more pictures than humanly possible. "Make these pictures good or else I will freaking murder you, you understand me?" Lyon snarls. Soon, Sherry walks up behind him. "Hey babe, how are the pictures going," she asks.

"Good, uhhh you wanna take this picture with me? It will look freaking awesome." He says. Lucy sees this, and decides she ignore it for the sake of her sanity.

 **I'm underscore free!I am a line break ^_^**

Lucy P.O.V.

I see a guy to the left making weird sounds… Like he'll throw up or something. It's weird and gross…." What's going on here?" I ask with suspicion. Happy comes up to me and says to leave him alone. He needs some time to be alone, he comments sadly. As I walk away, I hear a guy with a name tag that says Gajeel going up to him and say:" What's wrong Stipp- I mean Gray, Real men don't sulk." Gray turned around and said "Gajeel? Why do we even do this stuff every day? I mean, I know we earn magic and fangirls, but is it really worth it in the end?" Gajeel looked sympathetic." Oh Gray- I mean stripper. Just relax and let me take care of it." Gajeel bent down and Gray just kind of stood there. I walked back to them with Happy and repeated, "What's going on here?" Gajeel glared at me. "You better get out of here if you know what's good for yourself." Gray freaked out and ran away. Gajeel then snorted, saying I scared him away. After he left, Happy said "You know what? I'm going to the restroom. This is too much for my head." I then decided to go to my seat, but I was a guy there. "Natsuuu" he said (I think), flashing me a smile. "Oh my gosh, it's Natsu!" I yelled.

Sadly, I'm bipolar.

"I don't know what you just said, but if you don't get the heck out of my seat **, I will mess you** **up.** " I said the last part in a demonic voice. Natsu took one look at me and ran away, screaming "Natsuuuu".

"What a freaking retard. He'll never get a girlfriend.*" I said out loud. Once again, the bell rang. "Wow! That was quick!" I told Happy as we were walking out of class. Unfortunately, Natsu approached me after school, asking if I could go on a date with him. Despite what happened about 50 seconds ago, I agreed.

Natsu had taken me to a beautiful riverside. "Wow... This is so romantic-"I was cut off.

"B-b-b-BOATS! BOATS!" He said, pointing to some boats on the other side of the river. We sat in silence, until Natsu spoke up." I think….I think I love you." I gapped.

"I think I love you too." I confessed. Natsu stood up.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean, no! I can't! We just meet!" I said, unsure. Natsu stood up. "What if I gave you this key?" He said holding Virgo's key. I stood there for a moment, and then said, "Why didn't you just say so?!" I kissed him on the cheek.

 **THE E.N.D.**

 **And… That's a wrap. So please give me some ideas for funny parodies to make. Thanks!**


End file.
